


It's really you

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S6 Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: "It's my heart, Keith."





	It's really you

**Author's Note:**

> insp by [this](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/175051742974/its-really-you)

It may be a cliché that in the eyes of your loved one you can see the universe. Yet it is the utmost truth. 

They are back on Earth and a war awaits. They know the stars now, know each moon and each planet like the back of their hands. Yet the universe is not all around them, it’s in their eyes. 

“I missed you,” is what Keith whispers between soft kisses, his fingers trailing Shiro’s jaw. The skin is warm, scarless except for that familiar slash of pink. 

“I wish I could have reached out to you earlier. To any of you.” Shiro inhales deeply, his palm covering Keith’s entire cheek. “I have never, ever been so helpless.” Shiro rubs Keith’s scar, the puckered, burnt skin pink. 

“If it weren’t for Black, you-” Keith’s jaw clenches. His face is tight. His eyes, however, remain bright and beautiful. “It’s really you.” 

“It’s really me.” Shiro finds it easy to smile when his boy’s fingers trail his mouth and cup his cheeks again. “It may not be the same body but it’s me.” 

“Yeah.” Keith doesn’t want to close his eyes. He strokes Shiro’s cheeks. “This time, I will keep you safe.” 

An ache behind Shiro’s eyes, under his ribs. He swallows hard. He grabs Keith’s wrist and brings his palm to his lips. He doesn’t look away from Keith. “We’ll keep each other safe, baby.” He brings Keith’s hand to his chest. “Feel that?” 

“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes are like galaxies. 

“It’s my heart, Keith. It’s not his heart. It’s not a heart that’s one of theirs anymore. It’s mine. And it beats for the both of us.” 

Keith’s smile, when it does bloom, is rare and beautiful like a flower in a desert. His eyes go fierce. “Takashi,” he whispers, soft and loving.

Shiro’s heart is warm. He rubs Keith’s cheek again, lets Keith cup his face again. They press their foreheads together and take a deep breath, together. 


End file.
